cowofthewildfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4 - Those Lost
Those Lost is the fourth episode of the Cow of the Wild series. Plot Summary :The episode begins with Fang giving his word to Lupis that he will be safe in the Pack of Night. The mood quickly changes as Fang hears gunshots and Alari's scream. Fang howls and shouts to Alari that he's coming. :Fang arrives and finds only Flutter's dead body and bloody tracks. Fang lays over Flutter's body and begs her to wake up. :After an hour, Blue arrives with the pups as Fang continues to mourn. Luna, crying, ask her mother if they will find Alari or if she is dead like Flutter. She also asks if their deaths are her fault. Blue tells Luna to wait while she talks to Fang. Luna continues sobbing and leans on Lupis' shoulder, which he allows. Midnight ask Luna what happened. Luna points her to Flutter's body. Midnight gives a shocked expression. :When Blue approaches, Fang asks if she found Alari's body. Blue says they didn't, that the tracks led into the river and they couldn't find where they lead. Blue assures him she's gathered a search party that's about to leave. Fang orders Blue call off that search party, as he doesn't want to see the body of his mate and his daughter. Blue urges Fang to reconsider, but he refuses to change his mind. Instead, he grows mad, calling Blue a thin-blood and claiming she and her pups don't belong in his pack. Blue asks Fang to calm down but he claims he is dead inside. Blue relents but demands Fang let her pups stay. Fang thinks back to Alari's fondness for Luna, Bone and Midnight and allows them to stay. Blue states she wouldn't want to be in a pack lead by someone like Fang and leaves. :Luna's question of "Where are you going?" go unanswered as Blue walks away. Midnight tells Luna that their mother isn't coming back and it's all her fault. That if it weren't for Luna, Blue could have kept them safe and Alari and Flutter would be alive. Fang overhears this and demands to know why Midnight didn't stop Alari when she saw her leave. Midnight lies, claiming she did everything in her power to stop Alari from going to the fence but she should have done more. Fang tells Midnight she is a good pup, unlike her sister. :Sometime in the night, Bone visits a pond in the forest. He states he should have been braver and that he should have gone to the fence instead of her. Bone makes a promise to Alari that he will never be afraid again, that he will be brave for her. :A week later, Cliff tells his brother that it is time Fang appoint a new alpha female. Fang tells him that there won't be a new alpha female. Cliff tries to argue the law but Fang cuts him off. Cliff attempts to reason with his brother which leads Fang to pin him down. Fang declares things are going to change in his pack. Credits Voice Actors * Bloodstainedfur as Fang * Tribbleofdoom as Luna * Dreamer as Blue * Cheetahstar2 as Midnight * xNeelixX as Bone * bo1322 as Cliff Trivia * Cliff is listed in the credits as "Extra Wolf". Gallery Ep04S1-0117.png|"Alright, then it's settled.." Ep04S2-0148.png|"Flutter! Flutter, no!" A Shoulder To Cry On by tribble of doom.png See also *List of Episodes *List of Those Lost Characters References }} Category:Episodes